Along with recent requirements for advanced functions and lighter and more compact configurations of electric devices, electronic components have been aimed for high-density integration, and further high density implementation. Accordingly, substrates on which the electronic components including semiconductor packages are implemented have become highly miniaturized.
As a semiconductor device that realizes a high-density implementation, a semiconductor device of package on package (POP) structure has been proposed wherein a first semiconductor chip is mounted onto a substrate, and further a second semiconductor chip is mounted onto the first semiconductor chip (Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H07-183426